


No Strings Attached

by Blue_Echo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Best Friends, Bottom Marco Bott, College, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Jean Is A Little Shit, M/M, Marco Bott is Freckled Jesus, Smut, Soulmates, Top Jean Kirstein
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Echo/pseuds/Blue_Echo
Summary: All his life, Marco has heard about this string that led to your soulmate, only, Marco didn't have a string.  Doctors told his parents it would show up eventually, but would it? Marco meets Jean, his best friend, at age 8. At age 10 they find out neither of them has a string. Later at age 16, they're still friends, but Marco has a crush on his childhood best friend. Jean ignores the fact he has no sting by having a new boyfriend every week. Marco doesn't like this and he constantly feels jealous, yet he can't find it in himself to tell Jean. Now here they are, age 19 and in college. Marco and Jean share a dorm and are closer then ever. As the tension grows, who will speak out first?
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	No Strings Attached

Marco: Age 5  
Status: No String

  
All his life, Marco heard about this string that connected you to your soulmate, only _he didn’t have a string_. Marco discovered this when his own parents told him the story about how they met. He was devastated to know this wasn’t normal.

  
“Your mom was in her final year of college,” his dad began, “Finals were coming up and she couldn’t focus.”

Then, his mom chimed in, “Not with that string on my finger. I knew my soulmate was out there waiting for me, just like how I was waiting for them.” Marco looked down at his hands. Where was his string?

“Then how come I don’t have a string?” Marco questioned. Both of his parents froze and gave each other a frightened look. The next day, Marco was in the doctor's office. He was sitting in a chair, kicking his legs back and forth while he waited for his parents to come back. Outside the doctor told the couple the news,

“Mr. & Mrs. Bott, no string isn’t all bad. As you would expect, it means he might not have a soulmate. That’s the bad news. On the other hand, his soulmate might not be alive yet. It's very possible. Another possibility is that he was born with a genetic defect. That would mean Marco still has a soulmate, but he won’t get his string until later in life, about the age of 16 - 21. If he doesn’t receive it by then, I'm afraid to say he will never have a soulmate.” His mother let out a sigh of relief, the chance of him not having a soulmate was way lower than she had thought. Both parents then went into the room and brought the boy home. They decided not to tell Marco yet. Maybe when he was a bit older.

Marco: Age 8  
Status: No String

  
Marco and his mom were at home baking cookies for their new neighbors. They moved in last week, but Mrs. Bott thought it’d be polite to let them get settled in. Mrs. Bott took the cookies out of the oven, their delightful smell filling up the house. Mrs. Bott and Marco then put the cookies in a container before putting on their shoes and heading next door. They knocked and their neighbors were quick to answer.

“Hey! My name is Camila and this is my son, Marco,” Marco’s mom greeted, “We knew you just moved in and we wanted to offer you some cookies.” Before the woman at the door could answer, a kid around Marco’s age ran from behind the woman and stole the plate of cookies.

“Jean Kirstein! Have some manners!” the woman yelled. “My apologies, I’m Elizabeth but you can call me Eliza.” Eliza apologized and then greeted. Eliza invited the two inside to get to know her neighbors. The kid, now known as Jean came back holding two cookies. He had seen Marco hiding behind his mother and wanted to introduce himself.

“Hey,” the blonde boy began, “I’m Jean, wanna be friends?” Marco looked at his mom for reassurance and then stepped away from her.

“Um, I’m Marco.” He said shyly. Marco fidgeted with his hands, he has never been one to be outgoing.

“Well Marco, now that we’re friends, we have to do everything together.” Jean insisted. Jean gave Marco a friendly smile as he dragged Marco to the tv in the living room. Marco smiled at his first friend in a long time.

Marco: Age 16  
Status: No String

It was your average summer day. Hot as hell. Marco was sprawled out on his bed, waiting for his best friend Jean. He closed his eyes and relaxed as he felt the ac kick on. Jean was now sneaking into the room, seeing that Marco’s eyes were closed, he wanted to scare him. Jean then jumped on the bed, scaring the hell out of Marco.

“Holy shit Jean!” Marco screamed and sat up, Jean then began to laugh. He then slapped Jean’s chest in annoyance. “What the hell was that for?” Marco questioned. The Blonde boy continued to laugh, Marco’s reaction was just too funny.

“Sorry, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.” Jean apologized, his laughter dying down. Marco frowned and crossed his arms.

“Just don’t do it again,” Marco warned. He couldn’t stay mad though and he began to smile. “So are we going somewhere, or are we just hanging out here?” Marco asked, moving to the edge of his bed. Marco watched as Jean’s face turned into a frown.

“Actually, I came here to tell you that my boyfriend and I were gonna hang today,” Jean informed Marco, “so I'm gonna have to take a rain check.” Marco frowned. Jean, just like Marco, didn’t have a string. They told each other back when they were 10. Jean would have a new boyfriend every week, each of them leaving to go find their soulmate. And with each new boyfriend, Marco felt jealous. He’d admit it, yeah he had a crush on Jean, but then again, who didn’t? Marco let out a sigh.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Marco lied. It definitely wasn’t fine. “Um, I’ll catch up with you tomorrow then?” He asked. Jean smiled at his friend.

“Of course! I’ll text you later, bye!” Jean said before running out of the room. Marco waved and sighed. Why was he always the one who got pushed aside? They always say bros before hoes, but apparently not with Jean. Marco got up and cleaned his room. It wasn’t as fun as hanging out with Jean, but it kept his mind from thinking about it too much.  
The next day Marco and Jean did hang out, just like promised. They chose to hang out in Marco’s room and do what boys do best.

“You know,” Jean started to say, “I could totally beat your ass.” Marco gave Jean a glare.

“You absolutely could not,” Marco argued, “No matter how hard you tried.”

“I bet that I could.” the blonde boy challenged.

“Is that a challenge?” Marco questioned.

“I guess it is,” Jean replied.

“Oh, you are so on!” Marco yelled while going to tackle Jean. Jean quickly stood up and moved, leaving Marco to miss and flop on the bed. “Hey, that wasn’t fair!” Complained Marco.

“What are you gonna do about it?” Jean teased. Marco quickly got up and tackled Jean to the floor.

"That.” Marco simply answered. A confident smirk on his face as he pinned Jean to the ground. It was very short-lived though. Jean quickly had them flipped and now Marco was the one pinned down. Marco desperately tried to get up but to no avail. “Come on Jean! Let me up!” Marco Pleaded.

“Sorry buddy, I’ve got a point to prove,” Jean remarked. Marco frowned and continued to try and push Jean off of him. One of Marco’s attempts to get free must’ve knocked Jean off balance because the next thing they knew, Jean fell and was inches from Marco’s face.

“Um hello there,” Marco said quietly, a blush now washing over his cheeks. Jean blushed as well and quickly pushed himself off of Marco.

Jean was quick to apologize, “Uh sorry dude, must’ve lost my balance.” Marco sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

“No, I'm the one that pushed you, it's my fault you fell.” Marco corrected. He got up and held his hand to help the blonde boy up. Jean took it gratefully and brushed himself off once he was up. “Hey, I think you definitely won though.” The brunet said, changing the subject. Jean gave him a warm smile.

“I told you I would.” Jean taunted.

“Hey, admit it! I almost had you!” Marco yelled.

“Okay fine, you definitely did have me for a bit.” The other admitted. He then gave Marco a quick pat on the head. Marco blushed and swatted Jean’s hand away. Jean chuckled and did it again, this time messing it up. After a few punches from Marco, he ceased his actions and stood up. “Well, I’m gonna head home,” Jean said, “See you tomorrow?”  
“See you tomorrow Jean.” Marco waved to his friend as he left. Damn, he was in love with that idiot.


End file.
